It Hurts
by fvwibv8y3474btg
Summary: Torhu's been told I Love you. And she just can't deal with it. She runs into the arms of the man she never thought she'd turn to. AkitoxTohru. Asume Akito's a guy
1. It Hurts

A/N: Tenshi: Hello all. for all of you who don't know me, I'm Tenshi of Tenshi No Strange Productions. I wrote this because Strange(My production partner)'s cousin K wanted me to. Anyway, I'll update soon, hopefully. I hope so, seeing as how it's Thanksgiving break in two days. (Unless the roads freeze, then it'd start tomorrow. But fat chance there, it only Freezes in Georgia in novemberwhen the world's about to end.) Anyway, please enjoy.

Pairings: AkitoxTohru, KaguraxKyo( one sided, maybe), Yukix?(errr, not sure yet. Motoko, or maybe Hana((don't know why), or someone else), Maybe KurenoxUo

Disclaimer(Tohru): Tenshi No strange productions does not own Fruits Basket. Please read though anyway. Unless it's to much trouble.

Tenshi: Ps. If you find a blantently obvious spelling mistake (especailly in the notes part) please tell me in a reveiw.

* * *

' "_Shut up you damn rat! You don't know shit about how I feel!" The cat shouted breathlessly. It looked as if he had just run a marathon. He was breathless. Beads of sweat were running down his tanned cheeks. His eyes were dilated into almost cat-like slits. When he fought with Yuki he always looked like this. Yet there was something wrong. His movements were not quiet as assured, and confident. For the first time she had ever seen he looked uncomfortable in his skin. His eyes didn't quiet seem to hold the same fire for the fight they normally did. But the most obvious change was his voice. When he shouted his voice quivered slightly, and it sounded so… almost… defeated._

_" Yes I do you stupid cat! Don't believe that you're the only one who cares!" The reigning Kaibara high prince shouted back. Yuki was acting different too. If she didn't know better She'd have thought he was about to cry. _

_" Um… Hey Yuki, Kyo… w-what's the m-matter. Is there something wrong?" She asked meekly. The intelligent part of her brain told her not to interrupt this fight. And yet still she asked, why had she asked. _

_It happened to fast for anybody to stop it. Both cursed boys turned to stare at her strait in the eye. They turned and shouted. They turned and shouted and replied._

_"I love you!" _

_And then it was done. It couldn't be taken back or changed or ignored. They both said it and they both meant it and she couldn't handle it. And she ran._'

* * *

' _I don't understand. I don't understand' _She kept repeating in her mind over and over again. '_I don't understand, how can they say that… feel like that… about…_' "me?" She squeaked out the end of her thought. Though she knew she should not have run she could not bring herself to turn back. So her feet continued to carry her to an unknown destination. At this point she didn't care anymore. She could feel nothing, she was so confused.

She closed her eyes, continuing to run. She mentally begged for an excuse to stop, because she knew that if she didn't stop soon she'd never stop running.

"Oomph… I'm sorry mis-Tohru?"

"Hatori?" She asked, her eyes still squeezed shut tightly.

* * *

The young doctor looked down at the girl. When he had first run into her, before he knew who she was, He'd wondered why this girl would be out running around an a stormy night like tonight. Now that he knew who she was though, he wondered why she was out with out Kyo, or Yuki, or even Shigure. He wondered why she had her eyes closed so tightly, and why she wasn't opening them. Wait…! Tears…? What had happened?

"Tohru?" he asked, gently taking the girl by the arm and starting to lead her to his car, " Why are you out so late, and alone? And with out shoes?" The last question came out rather surprisedly, he had only just noticed the girl was only wearing socks.

It would be about five minutes before any response would come, in that five minutes the dragon had assisted her into his car and gotten into the driver's seat. He had barely closed to door before she started sobbing. They were soft at first, so soft they had been covered by the sound of the wind. But soon they had grown into full out sobbing.

"Oh Hatori, how could it go so wrong? I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand." She dissolved back into tears. The doctor started driving, not toward shigure's house, but the main house.

"What's Wrong Tohru?" He asked, his eyes never straying from the road.

"It. It happened so fast, I didn't know what to do… I was afraid, more afraid then I've ever been. I don't know what to do, I don't understand . I don't understand." She ended in a whisper, bent over her forehead resting on her knees.

"Slow down Tohru. Take a deep breathe. Now tell me what happened." The doctor said stoically. It seemed though that his words helped her. She sat up and took a deep breath and slowly started to speak. Though he noted, from the corner of his eye, that her eyes were very blank.

"I had been in the kitchen making diner, and I heard Yuki and Kyo come in. I thought it was kind of weird for them to get home at the same time, because usually one of them will come in at least five minutes later than the other even if they actually arrive at the same time. But today was different, they'd both come home very late, much later then normal. And they were fighting. But not like normal. The both looked tired, as if they'd been fighting, but neither of them had even a scratch. And the way they acted, it was like they were exhausted, like they were… tired of life…" she paused for a moment to take a breath, she didn't seem to want to continue though.

"Continue." He told her softly. Urging her to finish.

"Well… I listened to them continue to fight for a few moments. Then I came out of the kitchen. I watched them fight for a minutes or two. An-and I asked them what was wrong… and they told me…"

"And? He asked, pulling the car off to one side of the road.

"They told me they loved me." She said softly, starring at her hands.

" And?" he asked, actually looking at her now.

"I ran away." She whispered more to her self then to him. New tears ran down her cheeks. "I was. So. Afraid." She said between small, little sobs.

"Why?" he asked. He was far from a psychiatrist, even still after having listened to so many problems from the Zodiac children **and** Akito, he'd learned a few techniques that he'd found quiet useful, and usually ending up with the person in better mental health than before.

" I don't know…" She replied softly. Now starring at the rain as it fell hitting the sea of pavement surrounding the car.

" You probably do. "were you afraid of the fact that they loved you? Or was it something else?" he asked, watching the sixteen year-old closely.

"Something else." Came the whispered reply.

"Tohru, I don't want you to answer right away, but think of what this something else is. Can you do that for me?" he asked her.

She turned to look at him. She nodded, looking slightly more like the girl he knew. She said nothing for a while. And it was silent. Finally she spoke.

"Pain." She whispered. "I… I don't want them to get hurt, I don't want to have to choose." She concluded.

He nodded. Putting the car into gear. "In consideration of what happened I think it might be best if you stay with me tonight, I'll phone Shigure and tell him where you are."

"thank you."

They rode in absolute silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

An: Tenshi: thanks for reading. please send me a reveiw. ok? thanks.


	2. What's Wrong TohruChan?

A/N: Tenshi: Thanksgiving break, I promise to have this chapter up before I go back to school, maybe another chapter if I feel inspired. Thanks for all your reviews; Akito makes his first appearance in this chapter. Yeah. Also I need suggestions for pairings for Yuki and Kyo. I'm seriously thinking of KaguraxKyo. Though I don't really like this pairing it's all I can think of. And I'm also some where between YukixMotoko, and YukixHana. Both weird, but again, all I can think of. Please tell me any other good pairings for these to. But **please** no yaoi pairings. I'm a fan, but I don't think it's good for Yuki or Kyo, or this story. Other then that all suggestions open. Please do not hesitate to suggest. Please.

Disclaimer (Ayame): Tenshi No Strange Productions does not own Fruits Basket, or Furuba, which ever you prefer. I on the other hand own a very fine shop, where we make fantasies come to life! Now don't be shy step on up, I know your dying to try something on.

Tenshi: Enough already Ayame. Jeez! ... Please enjoy the chapter, and Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

"**Hatori, where's Hatori! He should be back by now!**" He shouted. He was feeling worse by the second, and his dragon should have been back by now. '_Damn him. He supposed to be here when I need him! Dammit! ... Fine I'll go find him my self!_' He hissed mentally.

Akito the head of Sohma house wandered through the halls of the main house. He knew where Hatori's was, but dammit, why did it have to be so far. His head was pounding. He felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Dammit! Where is he?"

* * *

" Honda-san, please stay here I'll be back in a moment." Hatori said, walking out the door of the spare room in his home. Though part of the main house, Hatori's house was only probably about half the size of Shigure's, which could comfortable house five.

"Yes Hatori-san." Tohru said glumly, feigning a half-smile. She starred at her hands, slowly curling and uncurling them. '_ Oh Mom, I don't know what to do. I care about both Yuki-san, and Kyo-kun. But still... I don't think I could choose. They're both too important in my life to loose either one. Oh Mom, I'm so scarred._' She pulled her knees up to her head, wrapping her arms around her legs tightly.

"Well well, what have we here? Little Tohru-chan? Alone and unwanted? What happened? Did you find out that no one loved you?" The head of house cooed sarcastically and evil smirk twisted onto his lips. He still felt like shit, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to verbally assault the normally optimistic girl.

Tohru lifted her head slightly. Closing her eyes she smiled best she could. But she knew it was a weak disguise. She didn't think she could possibly mask how she felt.

Akito noted that she had lost her cheerful demeanor. This only made him smirk more. " Now what happened Tohru-chan? What happened to make you so sad?" he asked in mock caring.

"Nothing Akito-san." She said softly, she starred at the floor.

"**Don't lie to me**!" He shouted his moods changing like they often did. "And look at me when I'm speaking to you." He gently lifted her head with his right hand. "You stupid girl."

Tohru smiled again, trying her best to stay positive. "It's not important Akito-san, You shouldn't trouble yourself." She told him softly.

Akito's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth about to speak, but he was interrupted before he had the chance.

"Akito, Shouldn't you be in your room?" Hatori asked, he had left to tend to Akito, knowing he had been twenty minutes late. When he couldn't find the young head of house he'd returned home.

"Don't tell me where I should be!" He snapped back at the dragon. "Besides, you were late."

"I know Akito, shall we return to your rooms so I may tend to you in privacy?"

"Yes, let's." the dark boy replied turning and walking to the door. "Bye Tohru-chan" he called back in mock-sweetness.

* * *

"Hatori, why was that ugly girl in your house?" Akito asked, his voice honeyed and sweet, yet still mocking.

"I found her wandering in the rain." Hatori said stoically, continuing to rub ointment into the head's back.

"Is _she_ why you were so late?" Akito asked annoyedly.

"Yes." the seahorse said simply.

"And why was she wandering in the rain?"

"She was upset."

"Why?"

No answer.

"Hatori, I command you to tell me."

Hatori sighed; he could not disobey a direct order. "Both Yuki and Kyo told her they loved her."

Akito turned to stare at him, a look of shock on his face. "I don't remember telling them they could love her."

* * *

A/N: Tenshi: thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 2. Chapter three will take place back at Shigure's house. I hope to have that chapter finished before the break's over. Anyway, please review, I appreciate you all so much. Thanks! 


	3. What is Love?

A/N: Tenshi: I so lied! I thought for sure I'd have chapter 10 up by Christmas, but guess what, it's February, and I'm just now getting to chapter 3. I've been sick recently, and I have been reading Fruits Basket like crazy. Last night I re-read my stories that has Fruits Basket, and decided I wanted to update. So here I am. I don't know why it took so long to update; I've had this chapter planned out for a while.

Disclaimer (Hiro): Tenshi No Strange Doesn't own Fruits Basket, But I'm sure you knew that already, but then why would you be reading this if you didn't already know. Are you just that brain challenge, or do you like wasting time-

Tenshi: Ok Hiro, shut up!

Chapter 3

* * *

"Yes Hatori, thank you for finding her. Talk to you later. Bye." Shigure sighed, and hung up the phone, it had been only a few hours since Tohru had run out, but already the house felt so much colder. He walked into the living room where both Kyo and Yuki were sitting under the kotatsu looking very worried. "Hatori found her." He told them, "she's staying at the main house right now, he'll probably bring her back tomorrow." 

"Like it matters," Kyo muttered. He sounded completely defeated, "even if she does come back, things will never be the same." He rested his head on his arms, closing his eyes tightly. He loved Tohru so much; her running out like that had hurt him more than if she had picked Yuki over him. If she had picked Yuki over him, then at least she would be happy, but when she ran out she was hurting. Even if she didn't mean to she had rejected them both. He had known since before the day she had come after him in his true form that he loved her, though that was the first time he had realized it consciously. Even after that it had taken a while before he would admit it to him self. And now he had finally told her, and she'd run away.

He couldn't blame her for leaving, having two people you live with and care about shout out that they love you at the same time would be startling. Being who she was she probably had no idea until that second when they told her that they had even had feelings for her. He admitted to him self that just Kagura telling him that she loved him had scarred him. No, he could not blame her.

He couldn't blame Yuki either, as easy as it would be to blame the rat like he normally did, he could not. Yuki love her too. He did not doubt that. Tohru had an aura about her that made you love her, she was helpful, and cheerful, and honestly wanted to know you. She wanted you to be happy, and be well tended to. She wanted you to laugh and smile and enjoy life. She treated him no different than she treated Yuki, or Shigure, or Hana, or Uo, or even Akito. And yet she treated them each differently. She was like a chameleon, changing to fit each situation, but she always was exactly what she was, Tohru Honda. Of course Yuki would love her too.

He could blame no one but himself for her leaving. Had he told her sooner, and told her better, or even kept her mouth shut and let Yuki have her she would not have run away. But now she was gone and it was all hopeless. The cat was cursed to remain unloved, and it was all his fault.

"Even if she comes back smiling and laughing like usual, everything will still be messed up." Yuki muttered, placing his forehead on the wood. Tohru had run out because they had scarred her. His heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, never to be mended. He knew she had not meant to hurt them, but even still she had run, she had rejected them. Yuki held back a sob. He loved her. She made him feel whole and complete.

As a child he had always been alone, with only the darkness and Akito to keep him company. But she had come into his world and brought the sun. Her smile lit up his world, and for once he did not have to hide his head. She comforted his tattered spirit and pieced him back together. And yet she remained oblivious. He had realized he loved her the night she left to find Kyo after he changed into the cat's true form. For the first time he found him self being jealous of the cat's true form, and he wondered if he had turned into that thing if Tohru would have gone after him too. After she returned he promised her he would change. He wanted to be become someone she could be proud of, someone she would chase after, someone she would love.

He realized now how important that night was, both he and Kyo and made many changes, they stopped getting into fist fights, and though they still argued it was not on the same scale it used to be. Shigure was overjoyed; the main house had been threatening to stop paying for the repairs that had to be made. Tohru was happier too, happier because they could sit and eat meals together, and be closer than before. She was becoming more and more like family to them.

But still Yuki wanted more. He wanted to caress her cheek, and touch her lips. He wanted to kiss her, and be with her, and have her love him back. He wanted her so bad, that just being next to her no longer seemed like it was enough. He wanted to hold her hand, and go on dates with her, real dates. On Valentine's Day he wanted her to make special chocolates just for him, better than anyone else's. And on White's day he wanted to buy her the most beautiful gift he could, because she deserved it. He wanted to go to the park with her, and to school, and even to the main house if need be. He wanted to be next to her every second of the day. He wanted to tell her he loved her and her to tell him she loved him back. He wanted to be hers and her to be his. He knew that he could stand up against his fears, his parents, Akito, anyone, as long as she was there with him.

But now that was all gone, his dreams had been shattered. She had run away, and rejected him by doing so. She was gone, and even if she came back it would never be the same.

"It'll never be the same." Both boys whispered. They were both defeated and broken beyond repair, and not even their flower, their princess; their Tohru would be able to fix them.

* * *

A/N: End Chapter 3. Akito will be making another appearance next chapter. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Sorry if I depressed you people, if you have depressing stories then you shouldn't be reading this one. Anyway, review please. Bye Bye Baby! 


	4. Nightmares

A/N: I'm at school working on a health project… well I was, I finished my part. Health sucks! I can't wait till we get to the personality disorders, or the things about human growth. Anyway life's hard and then you die! Very boring as this is. Anyway I want to update, and I'm not on writer's block (yeah for me!) And there is someone reading over my shoulder. Anyway thanks to everyone for your reviews! Y'all are awesome!

As it is, I read a bunch of spoilers, so I no admit that Akito is a girl, though I hate to admit it. This fic fallows closer to the manga then the anime, mostly because the manga has more information. But I will keep Akito a man, as is my creative license, as well as my denial.

Anyway On with this fic!

Disclaimer (Haru): Tenshi No Strange Productions does not own FB… or something like that… what ever… (Moo).

* * *

_She felt a swirling darkness around. The darkness was pressing in, threatening to overcome her, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she couldn't make it stop. Her world was shattered, everything was falling apart. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, it was all too much. She opened her mouth to scream, but the darkness swept in, blocking her voice, with all her strength she fought to make a sound. She screamed until her throat was sore, but still there was no sound. She fought against the darkness, trying to push it away. But it was too much for her to handle, to much for her thin body to handle. She could do nothing, she fought till there was nothing left of her, and the darkness consumed her. But then there was a voice, a rough hard voice. It was a cruel voice, but it called to her. She dove for it._

* * *

"Let go of me you stupid girl!" Akito growled, fighting to keep his voice down. He had wandered out of his house in the middle of the night, in search of his dragon yet again. But the only person he could find in the Dragon's house was the ugly girl thrash, and screaming in her sleep. The god took pity on her, and told her to wake up. It had surprised him greatly when she had tackled him in a tight hug, sobbing hoarsely into his shoulder. Contact made him feel very uncomfortable. His face turned red. While he would never admit it out loud her hair emitted a nice natural scent. 

Tohru looked up as her savior, the man who had rescued her from her nightmares. "Akito-sama?" she asked weakly, meeting the eyes of the flustered god.

He growled. "Get the hell off me!" He shouted, coming back to his senses. He pushed her away from him, turning away. He was desperate to regain his composer.

"Tohru-san, what's wrong?" Hatori asked. He had just coming back from checking on a pregnant relative, to hear shouting. "Akito-San?" He asked, surprised and nervous to find the head of house back in his home.

Akito glared at him, though he was thankful for the dragon's arrival. He was quiet ready for and excuse to get out of this uncomfortable situation. "Where were you?" he hissed.

"I had to check on something" He said stoically. He glanced between the two, he wondered why they were blushing, but pushed the thought aside.

"Whatever take me back to my room." He said, glaring still.

Hatori nodded and escorted the young god back to his house. "Yes Akito-san."

Akito walked back slowly, his eyes to the ground. His mind told him to look back, but his already messed up pride would not allow for it. Even still… 'Why did she have to smell so good?'

* * *

A/N: Man I nearly had a heart attack! I had almost finished the chapter, but I had to leave the computer lab (Or "success center") so I had to save it. But it turns out I saved it to the computer instead of my disc! I thought for sure the data would be wiped, but it wasn't, and so I'm happy. Well sort of. I got a low C on my progress report, I have to talk to my teacher before I can go home to see what I need to do to bring it up. And it's probably all because I missed to major grades and a minor grade last week due to being out with flu. The flu SUCKS! Anyway I know the chapter's mostly authors notes, but it is a chapter! Also for all of you who are confused about the hair thing. I heard that like a tone of women's hormones come out of their hair, so if guys smell their hair they become attracted. It's probably not completely true. But whatever. 


	5. We Can't Keep Meeting Like This

A/N: This is for all of you! Only for you all! This is for all of you because I haven't updated this in what… 5 years, and I'm deeply in love with my new account… but I have more reviews on this one (somehow) than all of my others on my new account combined. I'm not moving it over there. I'm not reposting it. I'm going to update with one chapter, one, and we'll see what happens after that.

May I also say that I firmly support the Manga Cannon pairings, and that I love Kyo/Tohru so much, and I also really love Akito/Shigure, even though I was Shigure to go die in all the fires. There will be no Kyo/Kagura because I really can't stand here, and… well Yuki never belonged with Tohru… ever, I love his romance from the Manga so much better!

Oh well, on with this!

* * *

Akito shifted and grumbled against his futon, unable to sleep. The nerve of those two. How dare they go against their god? Akito sat bolt upright, covering his mouth with his hands, coughing violently and trying to cover it. Damn, it was getting worse. Was he actually going to be alive for much longer? What kind of life was this anyway, sitting around waiting to die?

"Is everything okay Akito-san?" Kureno asked, quietly sliding open the door. He never was that far away anymore, as Akito had ordered.

"I'm fine, go away!" Akito snapped. He kept up his snarl until Kureno bowed his head and exited, sliding the door shut as silently as he had opened it. He was so annoying, so boring, just like a ghost, there but not really there. His but not really his, not any more.

Akito covered his mouth, letting out a distressed but muffled groan. He didn't need Kureno coming back to check on him that quickly anyway. What did he need him for? Kureno only pretended to care, only pretended to want to stay around. They were liars; they were all liars who wanted to leave him. He was dying and they were just going to leave him alone and pick someone new. They'd probably bit that annoying Tohru Honda too. They all seemed to love her didn't they? They all loved her and no one loved him.

He had to bite down a snarl. He didn't want Kureno coming back to try and make him stay in bed. He was dying, he wasn't an invalid. Akito stood quietly, straightening his yukata. He waited. No sound. Good.

Quietly as he could, Akito padded across the tatami and over to the sliding door to the outside. He slid it open, sure that he was making so much noise that Kureno would return and stop him. In reality the door slid open and quietly as the one Kureno had opened only a few moments before.

Barefoot and quiet Akito continued to pad across the polished wood. If you walked long enough around the edge of main house of the main house you would end up at any room in the house. Akito walked, having to stop occasionally to muffle his cough. It was both chilly and humid, which was not helping his condition. He ignored it. He never felt good, he got used to it.

On he walked, stopping at where he knew Hatori's room was. He slid the door open just a little and peaking in. Hatori was laying on his futon, back to the outside door, though the slow rise and fall of his shoulders signaled to Akito that the dragon was indeed asleep. Akito quietly pushed the door open a bit more. He glanced around, no sight of Tohru Honda.

Akito stepped inside, sliding the door shut. He walked through Hatori's room, careful not to wake the nosey physician until he got to the inside door. Again he quietly slid the door open and shut, stepping though it in between. It was a bit late, but servants were still about, doing their final clean up before the morning girls would wake and begin their work. Akito moved passed Hatori's room before roughly grabbing the arm of one of the girls.

"Where is Tohru Honda, tell me where Hatori put her?" Akito snarled.

He saw the woman's eyes widen in fear, and something else that made Akito want to scratch all the skin off her pretty face. There was ambition there. He knew her thought process, if she could sleep with him then she might birth the next heir and she would be revered like Ren-san. And that was exactly why this woman would not be working in the main house after tomorrow.

"This way Akito-sama," the woman said, with a flirtatious smile and he had to keep himself from hurting her. He could get rid of her as soon as he got to that ugly girl.

Though the servant annoyed him merely by her existence she got him to what he wanted. He smirked, leaning down and kissing her. "Thank you for your assistance," he said. He turned away, coughing a bit half for show and half reality. "I think I would like to see you again. Can you be my personal server in the morning?" he asked with a smile. The stupid bitch was so excited. She had no idea that when she showed up in the morning she would be physically thrown out of his main house.

Akito turned back to the matter at hand. He turned and slid open the door, stepping in. "Wake up, I know you're not asleep," Akito said, having seen Tohru's stiff, and her eyes shut when he opened the door.

Tohru sat up slowly and looked over at him. She forced herself to smile. "Akito-san, it's a pleasure to see you again. How can I help you?" she asked in that disgustingly bubbly voice.

Akito reached out with gentle fingers, sliding down into a kneeling position in front of her. "Oh, I just wanted to see you," he said with a pleasant smile. He reached up, stroking Tohru's cheek, watching her freeze. He was well over the boundaries of normal society, but he was god and could do what he wanted. "I heard about that little mess with Yuki-san and Kyo-san," he said. "It's such a mess, isn't it?"

"Akito-san?" Tohru asked, looking unsure and untrusting.

Akito's fingers gently traced along her jaw, up her ear and then into her brown tresses. He playfully spun a bit of it around his finger and tugged it close in a manner that suggested he might want to kiss her hair. Very suddenly his kind but invasive touch turned violent. He wrenched Tohru's hair, dragging her forward as she let out a yell.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! What made you think you could get away wit trying to seduce them away from me?" he snarled.

"I didn't Akito-san, I didn't!" Tohru cried, tears in her eyes. Akito stood, starting to pull her with him. He started to pace, forcing Tohru to follow him or else he would drag her around the room by her scalp.

"Shut up! Stop screaming. Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid like you are, you nasty, ugly little girl," Akito said with a triumphant laugh.

"I'm not lying Akito-san, I swear," Tohru said emphatically, but softer. At least the stupid cow could listen to directions.

Akito stopped, flopping down to sit on the now tangled futon, dragging Tohru down with him. "Come, now, don't like to Akito-san," he said in such a pleasant tone, tightening his grip and wrenching her into his lap so he could see her pained face. He forced her head up so he could see her tears. "Now tell Akito-san, which one are you aiming for?"

"N-neither," Tohru said, shuddering with a suppressed sob to try and not be so loud, but she hurt.

"Now, now, you know you're lying, tell me the truth," he chastised, digging his fingernails into her scalp now. "Tell me, when you get home, which one are you going to take up on his offer?"

"Neither," Tohru said louder.

"Neither? How can that be, two beautiful boys tell you that they love you and you're not going to pick one? How can that be?" He asked.

"I don't love them like that," Tohru said softly. That wasn't exactly true. She didn't love Yuki like that. She had some… she wouldn't call them feelings, but some little shivers of… something she wouldn't name toward Kyo. But Kagura loved Kyo, and Tohru loved Kagura and didn't want her to get hurt. Kyo had Kagura. He'd be okay… and Yuki… so many people loved Yuki. Surely someone would come along.

"You're seriously telling me that you're going to turn them both down?" Akito asked, dragging her closer.

"Yes, I am," she said softly, letting out pained whimper. She gasped when Akito let her hair go. She pulled away, reaching up to gently touch her throbbing scalp.

"Ew, I got your nasty blood on me," Akito said softly. He looked at it for a moment, sniffed it to see if it was human, and then wiped it the futon's comforter. "Apologize for getting your nasty blood on me. Apologize."

"I'm sorry Akito-san," Tohru said quietly, not looking at him. Good, seemed like the woman was finally learning her place.

"Tell you what, since you've been such a good girl I'll grant you a wish," Akito said with an overly big smile.

"A wish?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, a wish. Are you looking forward to turning Yuki-san and Kyo-san down and breaking their hearts?" he asked.

"No, no, of course not," she said both emphatically and loudly. There was a silence that followed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Maybe that kind of clumsiness would have been cute to someone. To Akito it was annoying and ugly, just like Tohru Honda.

"Of course not," Akito said, purposefully ignoring her apology. "But I can make it so that this doesn't happen. You can tell them no and they can't be sad," he said.

"How?" she asked, not seeing it.

Akito smirked. "Easy, I'm god. I can do anything," he said.

"I don't see," she said.

"No, I suppose you are too stupid to see," he said with a heavy sigh. "It's very simple. If their god finds the love of their life then they have to be happy no matter what," Akito said with a smirk. "It's how our bond works," he said softly.

"I still don't see," she said, but he felt like she was just being annoying now to try and be cute.

"I will take you as my lover," he said, watching her pale. "Don't worry. I have no want to sleep with someone as ugly as you," he said harshly. "No, it's only for pretend. But I'm so good at pretending that everyone will have to be happy for me. When you turn them down then they won't hurt. They'll just be happy that I'm happy," he declared.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Of course you don't. You don't know anything about us. But I know everything," he declared. "You can break up with Yuki-san and Kyo-san and not hurt them, isn't that what an ugly girl like you would want?" he asked. Tohru only nodded. "Then what's the problem? Just agree!"

"Oh, okay," Tohru said.

"Now, shake my hand," he said, extending his hand and watching her trembling hand reach out and take his, shaking it. He'd have to sterilize that hand later. "Good, now give your lover a kiss."

"Akito-san!" Tohru said, sounding alarmed.

"Fine, fine, I'll let it got for now, but you'll have to eventually to sell this. If you want your first kiss to be special then you better find your special someone fast. You've got no time at all," he said, getting up.

"Where are you going Akito-san?" Tohru asked, suddenly surprised to see him leaving.

"To bed? What? You really want me to stay here?" he snarled.

"No!" she said suddenly. A silence followed, but neither of them broke it. Akito simply glared at her and left, heading back to his room.

She was such a stupid bitch. Oh well, didn't matter. This way he could show everyone how horrible she really was. Once he ruined her in front of all the zodiac then they're realize how ugly and common she really was. She would disappear and their endless banquet could finally begin.

Akito let out some loud, throat-shredding coughs as he headed back to bed, having to stop and grab the wall to stay upright. Damn. He'd used up all his strength on that useless ugly girl.

"Akito-san, are you okay? What are you doing up?" Hatori asked, still kneeling on the floor from where he'd quickly crawled half awake his inside door and flung it open.

"I'm fine, I'm going back to bed," Akito spat, walking past Hatori.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading… man, I can't believe so many people liked this. I realized that I shifted speaking patterns between chapter 1 and 2 when I reread this so I could write more… yikes! Five years makes a huge difference. When I think about it I think I started the 4th chapter… probably lost it, oh well.

Anyway, I changed the original idea a lot. Basically I'm running with the idea of this being like the manga, except that Akito is male, not female. He's still got a lot of the same problems. Also, Akito is a super not nice person. What he/she does it Hatori is one of the least bad things he/she does… but I really like her final conclusion with Tohru, and how they reach an understanding, so I want to come to something like that with this.

Yeah, I know Tohru's not the best, making deals with the devil like that… but it's nearly 3 and I have to be up super early, so whatever!


End file.
